Decisions
by Uchiha-Anny
Summary: Pois um dia ela escolheu entre o amor de sua vida e o amor por seu lar. Summary tá ruim mas a fic vale a pena o/


Disclaimer: Personagens do Kishimoto-sama õ/. Mas a fic é minha então quem dá pitaco nela sou eu :D

Amor, palavra nada usual na sua vida... Desde que seu pai morreu e fora abandonada por seu amor de infância aquela garota nunca mais conseguiu amar novamente.

No auge de seus 20 anos, Haruno Sakura vivia para cuidar de seus queridos pacientes, ou melhor, para esquecer um pouco de seus problemas cuidando da única coisa que lhe restara de sua vida feliz. Sakura era a médica mais competente de toda Konoha, chegara a superar sua própria mestra a atual hokage Tsunade, ganhando então alta requisição e respeito de todos em sua vila. Mas apesar de todo o sucesso se sentia incompleta, sozinha, sem rumo...

Perdera seu pai haviam dois anos e meio, e com o sofrimento e dor que a morte dele causara, sua mãe resolveu se mudar para um país próximo de konoha, em uma vila pacata e tranqüila, mas ótima para quem gostaria de reconstruir sua vida. E Sakura comprou uma casa em Konoha perto do hospital onde trabalhava. Casa esta pequena, mas muito bonita e confortável com uma linda cerejeira no quintal como sempre sonhara, pois não aguentaria as lembranças que sua antiga casa lhe proporcionaria.

- Boa noite Sakura - dizia uma Tsunade cansada assim como sua querida Sakura. Trabalhavam a meses em busca de vários tipos de remédios novos para cura de doenças graves

-Boa noite Tsunade-sama. E assim saiu indo em direção ao seu armário para trocar suas roupas e ir para sua casa.

Chegando em seu armário encontrou-se com Yamanaka Ino, sua amiga de infância e antiga rival por disputarem o amor de um garoto chamado Uchiha Sasuke.

- Boa noite testuda - a garota de cabelos loiros a chamava assim desde que Sakura e ela viraram 'rivais', mas agora ela a chamava assim por pura brincadeira pois elas haviam voltado a ser amigas normalmente.

-Boa noite Ino porca - Sakura a chamava assim pelos mesmos motivos. Falando isso Sakura se retirou do hospital e foi para sua casa.

Chegando em sua casa, ela foi logo tomar um banho, o dia havia sido muito exaustivo e a garota sentia o peso e responsabilidade de ser a melhor naquilo que fazia. No hospital era sempre a mais exigida e quase não podia ter seus dias de folga pois quando não estava no hospital estava em missões, mas mesmo assim ela amava aquele lugar pois sentia-se útil para alguma coisa ainda.

Levou muito tempo em seu longo banho, mas saiu de lá rejuvenecida pronta para comer e descansar para mais um dia de trabalho. Preparou sua comida, deitou e ficou a observar o teto pensando na vida dela e como a seguiria. Depois de ter sido abandonada por Sasuke a menina nunca mais foi a mesma. Ela amava desde criança seu colega de time Uchiha Sasuke, um jovem cujo clã foi assasinado pelo seu irmão mais velho Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke nunca havia dado bola para ela, mas de três anos para cá ele havia mudado o jeito de tratá-la e a pediu em namoro, ela aceitou e viveu dias imensamente felizes com ele, pelo menos para ela.

Um ano depois eles casaram, e Sasuke cada vez mais insistia em ter um filho pois queria muito reconstruir seu clã, e achava que com suas características e beleza Sakura seria perfeita para criar uma linhagem talvez até melhor que a do clã Uchiha quase extinto. Sakura se sentia despreparada para ter essa responsabilidade, mas com a pressão de Sasuke acabou cedendo e engravidou.

Porém um fato um tanto quanto inusitado acabou acontecendo com a menina. Depois de confirmada a gravidez e passado um mês, Sakura sofreu um aborto espontâneo e indo ao hospital descobriu que jamais poderia ter um filho, pois seu corpo não poderia levar a gestação até o fim. Dada esta notícia ao seu marido, Sasuke a abandonou alegando que se ela não poderia dar à ele um filho não serviria para nada.

- "Se você nunca poderá me dar um filho, então de nada me servirá. Eu somente casei com você por que achava que entre as garotas de Konoha você era a melhorzinha, mas já que nem para isso você serve não preciso mais aguentá-la". Aquelas palavras a perturbavam toda noite, a deixavam com raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, na época se culpava por ser assim, mas hoje já amadurecida entendera que ele jamais a amou, e que só queria usá-la para bem próprio. E isso a entristecia pois não entendia como alguém poderia se tão frio a ponto de falar isso para alguém.

Logo após disso seu pai falecera e desde então entrara em uma profunda depressão que durou muito tempo. Mas mesmo depois de superada essa fase com a ajuda dos amigos, Sakura ainda tinha problemas de insônia e pesadelos, que juntas faziam a garota sentir-se ainda pior. Ela sempre podia contar com a ajuda de seus amigos quando ficava assim, especialmente de um loirinho um tanto irritante chamado Uzumaqui Naruto, seu colega de time e melhor amigo. Sakura sentia-se mal pois desprezava-o quando criança, mas ele nunca se importou e a ajudava sempre quando ela precisava. E lembrando disso adormeceu.

Quando seu despertador tocou a menina acordou assustada, havia muito tempo que não dormia uma noite inteira. Levantou e foi logo tomar um banho para tirar o sono. Enquanto isso ouviu a porta de sua casa sua empregada Kimiko, uma jovem de 18 anos, muito bonita e inteligente e acima de tudo cuidava de sua adorada casa como se fosse de seu banho colocou uma roupa e foi para a cozinha tomar o café, sendo recebida como sempre por uma Kimiko sorrindo e com bom humor.

- Bom dia Sakura-sama - disse Kimiko alcançando uma xícara de chá a sua patroa - gostaria de ler o jornal essa manhã??

- Bom dia Kimiko-chan, gostaria sim de ler o jornal. Mas foram interrompidas por uma batida na porta.

- Quem será a esta hora da manhã oO - pensava Sakura enquanto Kimiko foi atender a porta.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan - falava um Naruto alegre e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Bom dia Naruto-kun, quer tomar um chá?? está uma delícia. Mas a propósito qual o motivo de sua visita??

- Tsunade-sama quer falar com você. Parece que você sairá em uma missão ainda hoje.

- Obrigado por me avisar Naruto. Vejo você mais tarde. E falando isso saiu rapidamente da cozinha e foi vestir sua roupa, luvas e preparar-se para a missão.

Entrando em sua sala acompanhada por Sakura, Tsunade foi lhe explicando os detalhes de sua missão.

- Sakura, preciso que vá procurar em algumas vilas algumas ervas e plantas que estão faltando em nosso estoque, e pelo caminho procure saber sobre as ações da Akatsuki, pois ouvimos boatos de que eles começaram a agir novamente, mas não descobrimos o motivo. Irá sozinha nessa missão pois ela não oferece nenhum perigo que você não dê conta. Espero sua volta em uma semana. Parta imediatamente.

- Hai - dizendo isso a garota partiu sozinha.

Chegando em vilas distantes de Konoha, Sakura achou as coisas na qual precisava e agora só faltava saber da noite e andando por uma dessas vilas um grupo de ninjas a atacou. Percebendo a aproximação daqueles homens Sakura imediatamente se posicionou e sem muito esforço matou-os, porém não percebeu que alguém se escondia e a observava minuciosamente.


End file.
